


Awkward Question

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Humor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Alex and Maggie have a serious question for Kara... not to mention awkward.





	Awkward Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest part of the series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Diana and Kara were standing in Kara’s kitchen looking curious, Kara had asked Diana to come over to talk a little bit earlier than planned and Diana was worried Kara was going to break it off with her before it even had the chance to begun, or that her feelings were not reciprocated though they never discussed their feelings for one another, It was far too soon for that but they did need to talk about how serious was this thing they had and if they were going to become exclusive just yet or wait until Kara was ready.

Diana took a swig of her beer “So… what is it that Alex wants to ask?” she asked curiously.

Kara shrugged her shoulders “Alex wouldn’t say, I did try prying it out of her” she replied “But she said she wanted you to be here and Maggie” she replied.

Taking a swig of her beer Diana smirked “What’s the odds Maggie want’s an orgy?” she asked.

Kara hummed in response “Well considering she’s been flirting with me, and wanting to get at this” she motioned to her crotch “Highly likely considering she has dated and screwed other aliens before she met Alex” Kara replied “And technically you need 6 participants for an orgy… technically it would be a…” she looked in deep thought before humming again “Hmm… what would you call sex between 4 people?” she wondered.

“A foursome” Diana answered causing Kara to at her with a stunned expression.

“Wait… have you ever?” Kara asked with her mouth hanging open slightly.

Diana smirked and hummed innocently before walking to the couch, an extra sway of her hips making Kara groan as she stared at Diana’s ass that was swaying as she walked.

Alex and Maggie arrived not long afterwards “Hey Alex, Hey Maggie” Kara greeted them with Diana as they walked through the door.

“Hey Kara, Diana” Alex and Maggie greeted in return though Alex looked somewhat nervous which only made both Diana and Kara more curious.

“Beers are in the fridge” Kara said from the couch where she sat beside Diana.

Alex went straight for the beer in the fridge and Maggie smirked as she watched her wife open a bottle and take a big gulp of courage before shaking her head “Nope… not strong enough” Alex commented before grabbing the whiskey from the cupboard.

“Are you ok?” Kara asked worried as she pried the bottle from Alex’s hand causing Alex to whine.

“I just need some courage” Alex replied as she made a grab for the bottle, Kara though moved it out of reach though.

“No, you don’t” Kara said firmly as she placed the bottle down and took both of Alex’s hands into her own “Trust me, you can talk to me about anything… you can ask me anything” she said.

Alex nodded her head knowing she could ask Kara anything but Kara’s reaction might be something to worry about… right?

“Maggie wants us to have sex” Alex blurted out without warning, soon the silence got so big that you could hear a pin drop, Maggie stood there in shock at Alex’s words whilst Kara stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open.

Alex began to panic though when Kara grabbed the whiskey bottle and she downed a huge gulp of it before looking to Alex, she looked at Alex again before shaking her head “Not enough” she said before taking another gulp before nodding “Ok… lets just sit down and explain from the start” she said.

The 4 of them sat down and Kara was still wide eyed and silent as she waited for Alex and Maggie to explain.

Maggie began to explain first “Ok… Kara, as you know Kara and I want to start a family” she started.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah I know, so why not go to the clinic” she asked “I would happily donate my sperm to you” she said.

“Well… I decided why go to the clinic when you can get it direct” Maggie said “In this, on tap from somebody we both love and care about” she finished.

Kara closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face “Ok, so you want me and Alex to have sex, you want me to impregnate Alex?” she asked.

Maggie nodded her head eagerly “Yeah” she answered with sheer excitement.

Kara shook her head with a smirk “I’m surprised you’re not using this as your chance to have a chance with me” she replied.

Maggie lit up into a beaming grin “Oh I’ll be there, I’ll be watching” she said.

Kara’s eyes widened even more and Diana slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling at the expression on Kara’s face because it was so comical.

“Ok, so you want to watch me have sex with Alex whilst you watch?” Kara asked stunned, Maggie nodded overzealously making Alex smirk and shake her head, her wife was such a perv.

“Of course, then afterwards… Alex wants to watch you fuck me” Maggie said.

“WHAT?!!!” Kara shrieked with her voice turning into nothing more than a squeak, Diana was struggling to stop herself from laughing, Maggie instantly pointed to her wife causing Alex to look at her wife in disbelief having been sold out, she looked at Kara and saw Kara was close to passing out.

Kara started to fumble over her words “Uh ok… excuse me, I need to think” she said as she stood up and walked into her bedroom.

Alex felt panic crawl through her, the thought of losing Kara was too much to bare,

Diana got to her feet and smiled “Wait here” she said politely and she followed Kara into the bedroom and closed the door.

“She’s probably disgusted by us” Alex whimpered, her heart breaking in fear of losing Kara.

Maggie shook her head and she squeezed her wife’s hand “No… she isn’t” she replied.

Alex glared at her wife “How could you possibly know that?” she demanded.

“Because Kara has been flirting with me for a while, every time I flirted she has flirted back” Maggie answered.

“But we’re asking her to have sex with me, we’re asking her to go Game Of Thrones with me” Alex replied.

Maggie’s face screwed up in confusion “What, fly a dragon?” Maggie asked.

“No… don’t be silly this is serious” Alex replied “We’re asking to commit incest with me… her sister” she was becoming frantic.

“Ok 1; not incest because she is an alien from another planet, 2; you’re not blood related so it also doesn’t count and 3; whilst you did grow up in the same house together, has Kara ever called Jeremiah and Eliza ‘Mom or dad?’” she asked.

Alex shook her head “Well no… but me and her, we always called each other sisters” she replied.

Maggie nodded her head “And you still can… we can do this until you are pregnant” she said.

Alex growled in frustration before nodding her head “We’ll have to make full arrangements” she replied “The extent of Kara’s involvement in the pregnancy, the birth and the amount of hours she can spend with the child including babysitting duties” Alex began preparing it in her head in the event Kara says yes “Also in the event the child has superpowers, Kara will need to help the child her control her powers” she finished.

Maggie smiled and nodded her head before squeezing her hand “Ok honey, I agree all of that needs to be discussed” she agreed “and afterwards, we can just take it calm and easily” she said “I mean take each day calmly and easily… the sex part better be hard” she replied.

Alex giggled as she shoved her shoulder against her wife’s playfully “Perv” she said.

“Ah you love me” Maggie answered before kissing her wife.

Mean whilst – Kara’s bedroom:

Kara was sitting on her bed when Diana walked in, leaving Maggie and Alex sitting on the couch talking alone, closing the door Diana joined Kara on the bed looking concerned “You ok?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head and she smiled “Yeah, just shaken up” she replied.

Diana nodded her head “Understandable” she said as she nudged her shoulder against Kara’s “Hey, you know you can talk to me right” she said “That’s why they wanted me here, because they knew you would want me involved in the decision” she said.

Kara nodded her head “I know” she answered with a heavy sigh “It’s just… wouldn’t it bother you?” she asked.

Diana shook her head “No not really” she replied.

Kara looked to Diana in shock and slightly hurt “Hang on, so your telling me that me sleeping with Alex and Maggie would not bother you?” she asked in disbelief.

“I’m saying Kara, You and I have not decided to be exclusive yet… we’re still figuring out where this is going” Diana said “I want us to be exclusive Kara, because I really, really care about you but I also know how much having a family means to Alex and Maggie” she said “They came to you Kara… do you know why?” she asked.

Kara snorted “Because this way they can conceive a child and indulge their fantasy at the same time” she growled feeling her anger rise.

Diana shook her head “No Kara… they came to you because they love you… they came because out of everyone in the whole world, it is you they trust the most” Diana said, Kara felt her anger leave her, Diana was right… Alex and Maggie did come to her because they trusted and loved her enough.

Kara looked to Diana though “And what if I told you I do want to be exclusive?” she asked.

“Then I would tell you that it would make me extremely happy” Diana replied “But I’d still tell you to do it” she admitted.

“Really?” Kara challenged.

“Yeah” Diana responded but smirked “But not before you and I have some fun of our own” she said as she ran her hands up Kara’s thigh, slowly she began to unzip Kara’s jeans and kneeled before her.

“Uh… whoa… Uh” Kara giggled nervously “Shouldn’t we wait till the 3rd date?” she asked.

But instead of a reply… Diana did something that made Kara gasp and moan, her grip tightened on the mattress.

“Oh shit!” Kara gasped out.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Part: (Rated Explicit) Diana gives Kara a special treat with her mouth and Kara makes a decision leading to a long conversation between Kara, Alex, Maggie and Diana.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
